


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by tailsbeth



Series: Reader-Insert (Teen Wolf) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Choking, F/M, Nightmares, Reader-Insert, Season/Series 03, Self-Insert, Stiles Has Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailsbeth/pseuds/tailsbeth
Summary: Stiles is struggling to sleep and y/n tries to help him nod off. But something feels a little off.Written from Stiles's POV, set during season 3.





	Dream a Little Dream of Me

I let out a heavy sigh, I’d been staring at the ceiling for what felt like hours. My eyes wandered to the right of me, where y/n lied. She was curled up in a ball under the blanket, sleeping softly. I decided to attempt sleep again, rolling on to my side and draping my arm around y/n. She gasped at my touch, quickly rolling over to face me.

‘I’m sorry y/n.’ I whispered, her face scrunched up at me.

‘Can’t sleep?’ She muttered, rubbing her y/e/c eyes.

‘Mhmm.’ I stroked up and down her arm. She smiled at me delicately, bringing her hand to my face.

‘Have you tried all the usuals? Hot cocoa? Sleeping pills?’ I nodded automatically, although I struggled to remember doing those things. The memories were vague and misty.

‘I know something that usually works.’ She raised an eyebrow at me, I could see the mischievous glint in her eye. She leaned in and planted her lips on mine. I immediately kissed back, roaming my hand through her hair. She nibbled at my lip, knowing how much that tempted me. I rolled over on top, barely taking a moment for a breath. Her hands started to wander from my hair down my neck. Y/n pulled at my shirt, I helped get it over my head. We were being clichéd teenagers and I couldn’t have cared less, normality wasn’t something that we had a lot of around here.

I leaned down to kiss her again but she blocked me by placing her hands on my chest. My eyes darted to hers looking for signs.

‘Did I do something wrong? Sorry, I’m not exactly experienced with this stuff.’ I gestured my hands over her body and mine frenziedly. Y/n let out a hesitant giggle.

‘Oh my god Stiles, you’re adorable.’

‘Adorable? Why not hot? Or sexy?’ I half joked.

‘How about devilishly handsome?’ She answered. She bit her lip and raised her eyebrows.

‘That I can work with.’ I started to lean in but yet again she pushed back.

‘Stiles, I wanted to try something… new.’ I gulped, I didn’t really know how I felt about changing things up, and I was only just about there with things of a romantic nature.

‘New?’

‘Yeah, I read it in a magazine and was… intrigued.’ She couldn’t look me in the eye but her finger grazed across my skin.

‘Yeah…’

‘So when we actually do it…’ She was dripping the words out, feeding my ever-growing anxiety.

‘…I want you to choke me.’ I blinked a couple of times as if that would make it easier to take in.

‘Choke you? You said choke right?’ Her cheeks started to blush, I didn’t mean to embarrass her.

‘This was a bad idea, sorry. Too weird, you’re right.’ She pulled her hands down to her sides. I felt guilty for freaking out but it was so unexpected. I cupped her face, gently placing a kiss on her forehead.

‘It’s weird, yes. But if you want to try it, I’ll give it a go. For you.’ I brushed a lock of y/h/c hair from her face and gave her the best reassuring smile I could muster. A smile started to grow on her face, she was looking me in the eye again.

‘Thanks for not making me feel like a freak.’ I let out a breathy chuckle.

‘Freak? Remember what we deal with on daily basis, you’ll never be a freak.’ She kissed me slowly, her way of agreeing with me.

‘So do you maybe wanna do a test run? Just so you don’t go overboard when we go for it for real.’ Her eyes beamed at me.

‘Sure. Should we have a safe word or something?’ I stuttered out unsure of how this would really work.

‘Yeah, what about yoda?’ She giggled, looking proud of her suggestion. I couldn’t help but grin.

‘This is why I love you y/n.’ I started to kiss her again, her hands wandered over my body. I could feel her nails dig into my back and shoulder as she got more and more excited, she always was a little rough. I really should have known she’d ask me to do something like this sometime. I kissed her neck delicately, when I heard her panting a little.

‘Now Stiles. Try it.’ Her voice vibrated oddly. I leaned back and placed my hands on her neck, hesitant to squeeze.

‘Choke me!’ Her voice was unnaturally deep and shot though me, her eyes widened and looked right through me. My hands pushed down automatically.

‘Y/n, are you okay?’ I asked, I tried to pull back but my hands were stuck like glue.

‘Stiles, choke me!’ She bellowed, this wasn’t y/n speaking anymore. I had no control, my hands squeezed forcefully. I pulled and pulled frantically but they applied more and more pressure. Y/n started to gasp for air but I couldn’t let go.

‘Do it Stiles, choke her.’ A voice crept into my head.

‘Kill me!’ A monstrous voice blasted from y/n’s lips. I could feel tears running down my face. She rasped as the air left her lungs.

‘No! Y/n!’ I sobbed, I had no control over my hands. Her body finally lay limp beneath me as I released, a fresh bruise had formed on her neck in the shape of my hands.

‘Y/n!’

* * *

I suddenly woke up, sitting up in bed with my chest heaving for breath. I swiftly looked to the right to see y/n sitting up, I could see her mouthing something but I couldn’t take it in. My chest was tight, y/n put an arm around me and held my hand.

‘You’re okay Stiles, come back to me.’ Her voice whispered into my ear, I tried hard to concentrate.

‘You’re alive.’

‘It was just a dream Stiles.

‘But- it felt- felt so real.’ I backed away when I realised how close she was.

‘You should go, I don’t want to- to hurt you.’ She pulled me in with her arm and put her forehead on mine.

‘It was only a dream. You’re back in the real world, you can’t hurt me now.’ She pecked my cheek, I couldn’t help but flinch. My heart was only just starting to calm down.

‘It’s getting worse, the dreams are- are more real. I thought I’d actually-’ She squeezed my hand to stop me from finishing the sentence, it was too painful to hear. A tear rolled down her face. I rubbed my fingers over her palm, mentally noting every crevice. I needed to know it was the real y/n.

‘You know how you can tell it was a dream Stiles? You would never hurt me. I feel safest when I’m with you. I love you.’ Her words soothed me, my chest started to relax. I took her in my arms and lay back, letting out a deep breath. My mind was feverish with thoughts of what could be happening to me but knowing that y/n would be by my side the entire time calmed me.

‘I love you too y/n.’

**Author's Note:**

> I’m new to Ao3 so I’m in the process of posting all my fanfics here.  
> I write for Riverdale, Teen Wolf, SKAM & Shadowhunters (:
> 
> Find me at @tailsbeth-writes on Tumblr if you wanna chat


End file.
